Emociones
by Psykhe
Summary: Lo peor que podría pasar entre ellos se había cumplido, y todo por la misión que Tsunade les encargó. Sí, quizás Sai era un tonto, pero la había sacado de un gran problema. Y lo peor de todo, es que Sakura Haruno no pudo hacer mucho para salvarlo.1# Reto


Este es el primer FanFiction que escribo. La verdad, no espero que me lancen flores y todo eso, las criticas son bien recibidas y espero mejorar pronto. Saludos.

**Notas:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

**Advertencias:** +13

**Capítulo I: Ansiedad.**

No podía negarlo, ese día estaba muriéndose de los nervios. No, más bien estaba ansiosa, o más que eso, si se podía. El capitán Yamato le había prometido al equipo Kakashi una nueva misión, pero esta vez el capitán aseguraba, que era una misión de rango B, y no más misiones de rango D, que eran sólo aburridas y no tenían nada de interesante. ¡Cómo deseaba una misión verdadera! O al menos, una misión en la que pudiesen salir de Konoha en busca de aventuras. Ese día el capitán Yamato los citó en la puerta principal de la Aldea, y ahí les explicaría a fondo toda la misión. Sakura Haruno no había pegado el ojo en toda la noche, ya que la ansiedad no la dejaba dormir. ¿Pero, por qué estaba tan ansiosa? Por que era una misión importante, que la misma Tsunade les encargó. Sí, la pelirrosa recordaba la cara de la Hokage cuando el equipo Kakashi aceptó la misión. La misma Hokage aseguraba que era el único equipo que podría hacer esa misión.

Cuando el sol salió en Konoha, lo primero que hizo fue levantarse y darse una ducha rápida, para después preparar su pistolera shuriken, sus cuchillos kunai y claro, su kit médico. Peinó su cabello con cuidado y se ató la bandada como lo hacía normalmente. Y salió de su cada, dando algunos brinquitos en el aire, antes de saludar con la mano a su amiga Ino Yamanaka, que se encontraba arreglando unos narcisos en un florero. Si bien se sentía ansiosa por llevar a cabo su misión, también lo estaba por que quería ver las nuevas técnicas de Naruto, y los dibujos del antipático de Sai.

Así fue cómo llegó a las puertas principales de la aldea. Si bien era puntual, esa mañana había llegado unos minutos tarde, ya que sus compañeros de equipo estaban recibiendo indicaciones por parte del capitán Yamato. Cuando los vio, corrió hacía ellos para no perderse de ningún detalle. Naruto comenzaba a desesperarse por que aún no salían de la aldea, pero en cambio, Sai parecía estar mucho más tranquilo. Sin embargo, la pelirrosa estaba muy nerviosa. El capitán Yamato los miró de reojo mientras se preparaba para la misión **- Nos dividiremos en dos grupos para llevar a salvo los pergaminos. Nuestros enemigos no saben de esto, por lo que no tendremos problemas. Recuerden que tenemos tiempo de sobra, por lo que no debemos de apresurarnos -** y les dio esa mirada que daba a entender los objetivos de Naruto, y este sólo bufó por lo bajo y tomó el pergamino que Yamato le concedía **- Sakura y Sai irán hacía el Oeste, mientras Naruto y yo iremos al Este -** no les dio permiso de replicar, simplemente se giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la aldea.

Sakura se preparó, y siguió al capitán, antes de tomar una ruta diferente con su compañero de equipo. La ansiedad se había esfumando en cuanto supo que su compañero sería Sai. Algo le decía que en esa misión necesitaría de sus guantes negros, más que nunca. Si el estúpido de Sai se atrevía a hacer algún comentario referido a Sasuke, lo mataría, estaba segura de ello.

Sin embargo, Sai no pensaba de esa manera. Habían entrenado tantas veces junto con Naruto, habían ido a misiones importantes; y sin embargo, su relación de amistad no cambiaba. De cierta manera, estaba harto de tener siempre las mismas relaciones personales con todos. Los libros que leía hablaban sobre la ética en lo profesional y la fé en lo irracional y desconocido. Pero él, por más que leyese, no podía cambiar la manera de ser.

Esa expresión fría y sin sentimientos que mostraba, en el fondo era él mismo. No por que una fastidiosa chica se le pusiera enfrente cambiaría. Aunque lo deseara, seguiría siendo tan frío e inexpresivo como siempre. Por que así era él. Durante la caminata, no hablaron sobre nada, y se podría decir que sólo tuvieron contacto por medio de miradas. Miradas en las que, Sai, mantenía su sonrisa fingida y Sakura lo miraba con desdén, con reproche.

El camino por el que se irían era más arriesgado que el que tomaría Naruto y Yamato. De cierta forma, Tsunade quería asegurarse de que, Naruto se controlara estando con Yamato. Por ese motivo, Sakura sufriría tener como compañero a Sai. Después de caminar unas horas entre los árboles y arbustos que rodeaban el camino, el pelinegro la detuvo, sujetándola por el hombro **- Fea -** la llamó, señalándole un par de siluetas que caminaban hacía ellos, y que no parecían muy amigables. Con una gota de sudor en el rostro, ambos se miraron confusos, para después preparar sus armas correspondientes. Yamato estaba equivocado en algo; los enemigos los habían encontrado, y la lucha que se desataría sería fuerte, sólo trabajando como equipo podrían ganarles, o al menos, podrían derrotarles para huir de ese lugar.


End file.
